


Kiss Cam

by taestability



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Post-Time Skip, Requited Love, cute i guess??, tsukiyachi, yeah that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taestability/pseuds/taestability
Summary: Tsukishima only likes three things: volleyball, dinosaurs, and strawberry shortcake.And Yachi.Make that four things.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Kiss Cam

Her tiny hands melded into his own as she dragged him towards the bleachers area. The game hasn’t started yet which is why it was so crowded, making it difficult to get to their seats. This made the tall blond annoyed and irritated. 

“Why did you drag me into this? It’s not even volleyball,” Tsukishima grumbled as he let himself get dragged again from one place to another by the tiny blonde. 

Yachi looked back at him with a small smile which made his heart thump a little. Okay, maybe a lot. 

“Well, we got free tickets so might as well use them right? Tsukishima-kun?” He looked away and didn’t reply because he was too focused on distracting himself from her cuteness. 

They managed to squeeze themselves in the crowd and get to their seats. They also got themselves some snacks while the game hasn’t started yet. Tsukishima continued complaining about everything so Yachi shoved a whole hotdog in his mouth. 

Before he could even utter a single word, the game had already started. Even though Yachi had no idea what’s going on, she cheered whenever a team scored a point.

Tsukishima who wasn’t interested in the game, spent the whole duration of it just staring fondly at the girl beside him. Although he wasn’t exactly subtle about is as he would like to think because a couple sitting behind them were looking at him in amusement.

Suddenly, he was yanked in the arm by Yachi who was looking nervously at something from afar. Confused, he turned to where she was looking and saw both of their faces on a large screen, seen by everyone in the arena.

He knew immediately what it was about and smirked.

“K-Kiss cam?!” Yachi squeaked as she blushed, covering her face with her hands.

‘Lucky’ Tsukishima thought and nudged the embarrassed girl beside him.

“Oi, let’s not keep them waiting,” He teased her and she looked at him in disbelief.

“T-Tsukishima-kun?!”

He faced her fully and cupped her cheeks which made her stop in her tracks, eyes wide looking up at him.

She could hear the loud cheers from everyone, most especially from the couple sitting behind them. But all she could focus on was Tsukishima’s face getting closer and closer and she instinctively closed her eyes.

Slowly, she could feel his soft lips against her own and she unconsciously grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. Tsukishima smiled in between the kiss due to this and kissed her even deeper.

They both pulled away at the same time and stared at each other, his hands now on her hair and hers still clasping tightly on his crumpled shirt.

It was like they were the only ones in the arena, staring at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. They looked like a mess. 

“So I reckon that was a confession?” Tsukishima smirked at her and tucked a hair behind her ear.

“Excuse me? You kissed me first!” Yachi pouted which made the tall blond chuckle.

At this point, the kiss cam already moved to another couple and cheers were heard in the background. But all they could care about at the moment was each other.

“Then, can I have another one?” He whispered breathlessly, heart beating loudly against his chest as he realized that his long time crush had actually reciprocated his feelings.

Yachi grinned in response and initiated the kiss to Tsukishima’s surprise and delight.

“You don’t even need to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> um idk i thought it was cute lol


End file.
